kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Mayu Tanaka
''' '''Mayu Tanaka was the daughter of Kai Midō, the wife of Tsutomu Tanaka and mother of their unborn son Satoshi. Appearance Mayu was considered a very attractive woman by Tanaka. From the back of her head she had dark hair in two tied up chinese buns and was seen wearing a karate dougi. Personality Not much was known of her personality, but she appears to be a kind and polite person, but can be a little bossy. Tanaka claims he's "whipped" by her, indicating she was the dominant one in the relationship. Regardless, it's proven she loves her husband very much. Mayu clearly showed a strong devotion and love towards her father, which seemed to be her downfall, as after seeing Kensei murder him, she flew into rage and attempted to avenge him. History Not much was known of her personality, but she appears to be a kind and polite person, but can be a little bossy. Tanaka claims he's "whipped" by her, indicating she was the dominant one in the relationship. Regardless, it's proven she loves her husband very much. Mayu clearly showed a strong devotion and love towards her father, which seemed to be her downfall, as after seeing Ogata murder him, she flew into rage and attempted to avenge him. Skills Mayu was an extremely gifted individual as even the Elder said she was fairly talented to be a young master in martial arts. Her progress has unfortunately stopped when she died trying to avenge her father. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Titan Arc' In the middle of Tanaka's battle with Kensei, Tanaka's cell phone rings and he tells his wife on the other end that their trip to the park with their son will be delayed while he deals with some 'personal business.' Kensei kicks the phone out of his hand before he can hang up and the cellphone lands near Kenichi. Kenichi picks it up and tries to tell Mayu that the park is too dangerous, however, he is shocked and confused when he hears not a woman's voice on the other end of the line, but instead a recorded message for an auto-dialing service. It is revealed by Kensei that she and her child are and always have been dead, and that the person calling Tanaka all this time was just a auto-dialing service to make others believe she was alive. Battle Log *vs Isshinsai Ogata (loss, was killed) Gallery Historys-strongest-disciple-kenichi-4141259 (2).jpg Historys-strongest-disciple-kenichi-4141259 (1).jpg TanakaRIP.png Tanaka's Wife.jpg Like-miu.jpg Historys-strongest-disciple-kenichi-4141261 (3).jpg Historys-strongest-disciple-kenichi-4141261.jpg Historys-strongest-disciple-kenichi-4141261 (4).jpg Historys-strongest-disciple-kenichi-4155153.jpg 'Trivia' *It appears her death left Tanaka a very emotionally shattered man, either being in constant denial over her death using his phone making it look like she's calling him despite it being an auto-dailing service, which may be an attempt to keep him from losing his sanity and copping with her death. *It's implied Ogata seemingly regrets having killed her after discovering of her pregnancy at the time, making her the first (and only) person he's ever killed he may actually regret having done so. Though it seems he regrets killing the unborn child not her, saying that she chose her path but the child had not. *Mayu is the youngest Master to have been known. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Female Category:Katsujinken Category:Midou Family Category:Tanaka Family Category:Tenchi Mushin Ryuu Users Category:Tenchi Mushin Ryuu Category:Deceased